Whitechapel Christmas Party
by ruby pendragon
Summary: the Whitechapel team are having a Christmas Party .


_**Whitechapel Christmas Party .**_

_It's Christmas time in Whitechapel and The Whitechapel Team are having a Christmas Party and they are having a lots of fun so this what the songs are . _

_The Whitechapel Team : __I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hair  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside 

_The Whitechapel Team : __It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade_

And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime

But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones  
At Christmastime it's hard, but when you're having fun

There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear

Where the only water flowing

Is the bitter sting of tears

And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom

Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmastime  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life

Where nothing ever grows  
No rain nor rivers flow

Do they know it's Christmastime at all?

Here's to you

Raise a glass for everyone

Spare a thought this yuletide for the deprived  
If the table was turned would you survive

Here's to them

Underneath that burning sun  


_You ain't gotta feel guilt just selfless  
Give a little help to the helpless_

_Do they know it's Christmastime at all?_

Feed the world  
Feed the world

Feed the world

Feed the world

Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmastime again - [repeated]

Feed the world

Feed the world - [repeated to end]

Ad libs over outro

_The Whitechapel Team : __Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
Blaine  
But as long as you love me so  
Both  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

The weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you finally hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... 

_The Whitechapel Team : _  
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. 

_The Whitechapel Team : __o come all ye faithful,  
joyful and triumphant,  
o come ye, o come ye to bethlehem;  
come and behold him,  
born the king of angels;  
o come let us adore him,  
o come let us adore him,  
o come let us adore him,  
christ the lord  
sing choirs of angels,  
o sing in exultation,  
sing all ye citizens  
from heaven above  
(angels we have heard on high)  
singing glory to god  
in the highest glory  
o come let us adore him,  
o come let us adore him,  
o come let us adore him,  
christ the lord  
gloria  
in excelcis deo  
christ the lord_

_The Whitechapel Team : __It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling  
You be of good cheer  
It's the most wonderful time of the year_

It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings  
And gay happy meetings when friends  
Come to call  
It's the hap-happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmellows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow.  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of Christmases  
Long, long ago.

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts  
Will be glowing when loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year.

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmellows for toasing  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of Christmases  
Long, long ago.

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts  
Will be glowing when loved ones are near.  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year 

___And they are all happy to next year ._

_The end ._


End file.
